kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tragicwind/2014 summer event log
E1 initial resources: Fuel: 181732, Steel: 190268, Ammo: 186430 Baux:176426, bucket:1930 fleet: mogami K, junyou K, kinugasa k2, chiyoda K5?, Bep, amatsukaze K CAV/CA: 2x main + 2x seaplanes; DD: 2x main + radar; junyou: 2xreppu,97(tomo), type2 recon; chiyoda: reppu K, ryuusei K, type 21(skilled), saiun LOS: formula:94+16=110; Total:339 Battles reports: fleet change: Bep replaces asashio A: Diamond; C: double; D: line ahead S rank drops isuzu; K: line ahead S rank drops (forgot); kill 1 A: ", C: "; D: " A rank drops isuzu; K: " A rank drops tone; kill 1.5 w support(N); A: "; C: " S rank drops chikuma; D: " S rank drops atago; retreat sparkling time! w support(N); A: ";C "; retreat A: ", C: "; D: "; retreat amatsu: type 3 ASW set + radar reconfig; w support(N); A: Diamond; C:Diamond; D:Diamond; K: " A rank drops Ise; kill 2.5 sparkling time! reconfig; A: "; C: double line; D: line ahead A rank drops chitose; K: " S rank drops Myoukou; kill 3.5 DAY ONE: Fuel: 180858, Steel: 190959, Ammo: 186503 Baux:177363, bucket:1916 reconfig; w support(N); A: ";C: "; D: "; K: S rank drops yamashiro; kill 4.5 sparkling time! reconfig: w support(N) 2kill every time (Shiranui I love you) ; A: ";C: "; D: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: diamond; D: "; K: " S rank Akigumo!! Kill 5.5 sparkling time!' reconfig: w support(N); A: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: "; retreat reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: double; D: "; K: " A rank .... reconfig: w support(N); A: "; C: "; D: "; K: " A rank .... A:", C: ", error sparkling time! chiyoda: ryuusei kai replaces reppu; amatsu: 2x main +sonar w support(N); A: "; C: diamond; D: diamond; K: " A.... southern route, replace Bep with Fusou, amatsu with naka chan Fusou: 2x41cm, 2x zuiun; Mogami: seasrchlight and zuiun replace seaplanes; naka: sonar, flare, torps, A Diamond; H: line ahead; I: line ahead; K " S drops Hyuuga; Finished(I should seriously use this setup first) CLEAR resource: F:179918 S:190875 A;184075 Bx179558 Bk:1881 E2 Fleet: same as E1, mogami: replace searchlight with type 3; fusou: 46cm guns,replace zuiun with type 3; Kinugasa: replace seaplane with type 3; naka: two yellow gun + flares; chiyoda: reppu replace ryuusei Kai; LOS: formula: 80+17=97; Total =333; Battle Reports: B line ahead; retreat Ise replace Kinugasa, same set up as Fusou B line ahead; D:line ahead ;E: line abreast;K: line ahead S drops kiririn. DESTROY 1 DAY TWO: Fuel: 179645, Steel: 190318, Ammo: 183566 Baux:179071, bucket:1878 B "; D:" ;E: ";K: " S drops Kiyoshimo. DESTROY 2 missing run?? B "; retreat B "; D:" ;E: diamond; retreat B "; retreat ktkm replaces naka: 2yellow + type A Ko-Hyoteki w support(N);B "; D:";E: line abreast; K: " S drops abukuma; DESTROY 3 w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; F; mogami: replace type 3 with zunin; junyou: saiun replaces type2 recon; LOS: formula: 96+17=113; Total =342; w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:" ;retreat w support(N);B "; D:echelon ;E: "; retreat B "; retreat DAY THREE: Fuel: 177519, Steel: 190875, Ammo: 182016 Baux:179573, bucket:1848 w support(N);B "; D:";E: line abreast; K: " S drops kirishima; DESTROY 4; all lightly damaged!, 明石の出番ですね。 I got a feeling that if you give enough time between the battles, it's easier to reach boss after 5 hours; w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; K: " S drops abukuma; DESTROY 5; after 4 hours; w support(N);B "; D:";E: "; K: " S drops Kinu; DESTROY 6*(!?); CLEAR Fuel: 177903, Steel: 192522, Ammo: 182225 Baux:180763, bucket:1848 * I must have destroyed her one more time. I suspect yesterday, because I need to go to my tut and I might forgot to record it E3 Fleet: main:Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, tone(not k2) Loadout: Kaga:ryuusei K,reppu, reppu k, saiun souryuu: ryuusei k, reppu, reppu, saiun Kakusis: same as above BB: 2x46cm, 2x seaplanes shigure(Luck 57): 10cm, quint, T22 radar Poi,akigumo: 2-10cm, T22 radar Jintsuu: 2xmain, T21 radar Maya: 2xmain, sanshiki, seaplanes Tone: 2xseaplanes, night scout, flares LOS: (wait how does the srqt(other LoS) means? is (other LoS) = sum of each fleet, or sum of the fleets or each individual ship? Formula: 183+20+15=218 OR 183+25=208; TOTAL:460+262=722 Battle Reports: B: diamond; E:diamond; H:diamond; J:assault, S drops hyuuga. KILL:1 DAY FOUR:Fuel: 177588, Steel: 192157, Ammo: 182262, Baux: 180643, bucket:1851 D: diamond; H:"; J:", Perfect S drops hamakaze. KILL:2 kirishima: type 3 shell replaces a seaplanes(-10LoS) B: "; E:"; H:"; J:", A drops hyuuga. KILL:2.5 Kirishima: change back to seaplanes(+10) Jintsuu: seaplanes replaces radar(+6) akigumo:flares replace radar(-5) Tone: 2xyellow guns replace flare and a seaplanes(-10Los) D: "; H:"; G D: "; H:"; J:", S drops Kaga. KILL:3.5 souryuu K2: reppu,reppu,ryuusei K, saiun B: "; E:"; H:" A drops chikuma; J:", S drops Ooi KILL:4.5 karuna K2 E:"; H:"; J:", A drops souryuu; KILL:4.8; fucking mis-clicked B: "; E:"; H:"; J:", S drops hamakaze; KILL:5.8 D: "; H:"; J:", error D:"; H:"; J:", S drops nagato; KILL:6.8 D:"; H:"; J:", S drops makigumo; KILL:7.8 D:"; H:"; J:", S drops Kaga ; CLEAR DAY FOUR: Fuel: 172862, Steel: 187642, Ammo: 173863Baux:177344, bucket:1813 E4 Fleet: main:Tone, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, yukikaze Loadout: souryuu: reppu, reppu, 97(tomo), saiun shoukaku: ryuusei K, 2xreppu, saiun BB: 2x46cm, seaplane, sanshiki shigure(Luck 57), yukiakaze: 10cm, 10cm, T22 radar Maya: 2xyellow, sanshiki, seaplanes Tone: 2xyellow, night scout, sanshiki LOS: Formula: 136+19+15=170 Battle Reports: B: Diamond; D:diamond: G; Fleet: main:Zuihou, Shoukaku, Souryuu K(not k2), Kaga, Haruna K(not K2), Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, tone(not k2) Loadout: shoukaku: 2xryuusei K, reppu, saiun zuihou: reppu, type2 recon, ryuusei K, saiun Jintsuu: 3xseaplanes LOS: Formula: 186+19+15=220 OR 183+25=208; TOTAL:459+264=723 A: Diamond: C: ASW; J: diamond; K: assault S drops atago; DESTROY 1; yukiakaze replace maya(-5LoS), escort total: 253 B: " ; D: "; H: alert; K: " S drops hiryuu!; DESTROY 2 B: " ; C: "; error yukikaze: T3 sonar replaces T22 radar(-5LoS) B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops kumano; DESTROY 3(day battle!); maya replaces kirishima error! my fucking sparkled fleet B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops hiryuu!; DESTROY 4 B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops hiel; DESTROY 5 DAY FIVE: Fuel: 169746, Steel: 1880041, Ammo: 172908, Baux:176428, bucket:1794 B: ": C: "; J: "; K: " S drops Zuihou; DESTROY 6 B: ": C: ";retreat; B: " ; D: "; H: "; K: " S drops maikaze; DESTROY 7 A: ": C: "; J: "; K: "S drops atago; DESTROY 8; B: ": C: ";retreat; B: " ; D: "; H: S drops zuihou; K: " S drops Hayashimo; DESTROY 9 B: " ; D: "; H: perfect S drops murasame srly?; K: " S drops Hatsukaze!!; DESTROY 10 CLEAR DAY FIVE: Fuel: 167212, Steel: 190012, Ammo: 173140, Baux:175330, bucket:1768 E5 Fleet: main:ZuiKaku, Shoukaku, Souryuu K2, Kaga, Haruna K2, Kirishima K2 escort: Maya, shigure, yuudachi , akigumo, jintsuu K2, tone Loadout: shoukaku: 2xryuusei K, reppu, saiun BB: 2xseaplanes, 2x46cm Jintsuu: 2xNo.3, seaplanes Tone: seaplanes, night scout, 2xyellow Maya: 2xyellow, searchlight, seaplanes CVs: same as E3 with one of them using type 2 recon LOS: Formula: 180+20+15=215 OR 180+25=205; TOTAL:474+266=740 B: ASW: E: diamond; H: diamond; L: assault S drops akigumo; KILL 1; B: "; E: :; H: :; L: :S drops sendai; KILL 2; Zuikaku: same as shoukaku now.(+4 Los) Kaga: 99(egusa) replaces reppu.(+6Los) souryuu and another CV will use type 2 recon(-4LoS) haruna: AP shell replaces seaplanes(-10Los) B: "; E: :; H: :; L: :S drops kumano; KILL 3; B: "; E: :; H: :; L: :S drops urakaze; KILL 4; B: "; E: :; H: :; L: :S drops haruna; KILL 5; A: ASW; D: line ahead; H: line ahead; retreat; B: "; E: :; H: :; L: :S drops tone; KILL 6; DAY SIX: Fuel: 163539, Steel: 190858, Ammo: 172780, Baux:173417, bucket:1748 A: "; retreat; A: "; C: Diamond; G:line ahead; L: " S drops maikaze; KILL 7; B: "; E: "; I: "; L: :S drops Kaga; KILL 8; B: "; retreat; B: "; retreat; B: "; E: "; I: "; L: ":S drops hayashimo; KILL 9; CLEAR DAY SEVEN: Fuel: 161218, Steel: 190264, Ammo: 172722, Baux:171598, bucket:1734 E6 Fleet: Hiel, Hiryuu K2, Suzuya, Mikuma, Chitose, Ooi Loadout: Hiryuu K2: reppu, reppu Kai, ryuusei K, Type 2 recon chotose: reppu 97(tomo), saiun repair crew BB: 2xseaplanes, 2x46cm CLT: 2xyellow, type A kyo CA(V): 2xseaplanes, 2xyellow LOS: Formula: 104+17=121; TOTAL:348 A: ahead; C: abreast; H: double; J: line ahead; KILL 0.66; Ktkm replaces Ooi A: ahead; C: abreast; F: ahead; J: error; flagship: searchlight replaces seaplanes(-8LoS) CA(V)1:flares replaces seaplanes.(-10LoS) ahigara and takao replaces suzuya and mikuma A: "; C: ";F: "; retrat; RJ replaces hiryuu RJ: ryuusei K, reppu, 62, saiun (+2LoS) A: ";retreat akagi replaces takao akagi: ryuusei K, reppu, reppu K, saiun(+12LoS) A: "; C: "; H: "; retreat;(without sparkle, ships just become magnets nagato replaces ashigara A: "; C: "; H: "; retreat(forgot to use support fleet) (prayer time) Kongou replaces Hiel w support(N); A: "; C: "; H: "; retreat; A: "; C: "; H: "; J: line "; KILL 1; A: "; C: "; H: "; retreat; suzuya replaces kongou A: "; C: "; H: abreast; J: line "; KILL 1.1; ashigara replces hiryuu A: "; C: "; H: ahead S drops Goya; retreat Kongou and Hiel replace CAs chitose: type 2 recon replaces Damcon reason: whoever have Damcon enemy hardly attack them, doesn't matter how many time I change it between the girls, enemy always aim for the others. WTF!! LOS: Formula: 98+17=115; TOTAL:363 A: "; C: "; H: abreast; J: line S drops Shimakaze; KILL 2.1; A: "; C: ";retreat they are on performance enhanced drugs! 3 red. Fuel: 151365, Steel: 175621, Ammo: 162242, Baux:165351, bucket:1726 A: "; C: "; H: "; J: " A drops fumizuki; KILL 2.5; A: "; C: "; H: "; J: " D; KILL 2.75; A: "; retreat; RJ:egusa replaces 62 BB: radar replace one seaplanes total: -5 LoS A: "; C: "; H: "; I use only one radar(+5Los) A: "; C: "; H: ahead; J: " A drops shirayuki; KILL 3.75; A: "; C: "; H: "; J: " A; KILL 4.5; A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: "; J: " A; KILL 4.75; A: "; retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " C; KILL 5.25; Fuel: 148332, Steel: 171704, Ammo: 161489, Baux:164574, bucket:1683 A: "; C: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " A; KILL 5.75; A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " S drops houshou; KILL 6.75; A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat A: "; retreat A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " S drops maruyu!(the first good drop); KILL 7.75; w support(N): A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " D hime undamaged; KILL 7.75; w support(N): A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat replaces ktkm with nagato w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " S drops tanikaze; KILL 8.75; w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat; ; ooi replace nagato w supports; A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat; ; w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat; ; I mean, come on, head-on engagement twice, and you damage nobody else but one ship. w supports; A: "; C: "; H: ";I; ; w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";I; and fuck this is a perfect run(all green after H saiun replaces 99(egusa)(+12LoS), 119LoS w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " ; KILL 8.99; cut-in is useless the story is, ktkm cut-in do 147 to the real hime, and ooi use double attack and kill the wrong hime in a total of 389 damage w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";retreat; ; w supports: A: "; C: "; H: ";J: " A drops urakaze; KILL 9!!!; I am a bit worry when the hime dmage my kongou and ktkm in day battle, while the CVLs are undamaged..... if the hime hit the CVl instead of kongou and ktkm, I could have S the final battle...urgh... anyway I am happy that I cleared CLEAR!! I forgot the include my final resource. Here it comes: Fuel: 138476, Steel: 168418, Ammo: 149878, Baux:165021, bucket:1602 Category:Blog posts